<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna hold your hand by soft_spice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735196">i wanna hold your hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_spice/pseuds/soft_spice'>soft_spice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>somft team zit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Decked Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, impulse has a hand fixation, impulse is secretly mushy, palm reading but idk how palm reading works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_spice/pseuds/soft_spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>written in late night yearning hours it's impulse has a hand fixation...</p><p>mobile tagging system is evil and mean so i'll put better tags when i can get to my computer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ZIT team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>somft team zit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you wouldn't think that impulse would be very mushy. out of the three of them he was the most level headed, down to earth, calm and collected one. but despite seeming to be the exact opposite of his name most of the time, impulse was the epitome of mushy on the inside. the poor guy melted into a puddle from his boyfriends simply holding his hand.</p><p>tango's hands were warm and smooth with long thin fingers that were deceptive of the vice grip they could produce. zedaph's hands were gentle, rough with calluses, and somehow always cold. impulse always loved holding hands with them and would find any excuse to slip his hand in theirs and lace their fingers together. tango would give his hand an amused squeeze and zed would rub his thumb over impulse's.</p><p>they would walk around places like that, with impulse holding onto his boyfriend's hands. the other hermits joked that it was to keep his two wildcard boyfriends from running about, which he supposed was true sometimes. but it was mostly because if he was in the middle he got to hold both their hands at the same time.</p><p>impulse loved the quiet affection he got to share with them by holding hands. he hated to let go; even when one of them pulled away because they needed two hands for a task or when their palms got all sweaty and gross. impulse would gladly sit through clammy hands if it meant he got to hold on for a bit longer. it was comforting, hand holding, and he would take any snickering and teasing from his boyfriends about being clingy; at least as long as they were still holding his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>short and sweet and very mushy gay.</p><p>headcanon; impulse is weak for soft affection but is sometimes too embarrassed to do it in public so he settles for holding hands. though tango and zed don't really share this trait and will make him internally explode with their teasing about it. they just find it cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>impluse stared at tango's hands as they worked carefully to engrave each item with what artifact set it was from. long, spindly fingers etching slowly onto what had been a bottle o' enchanting, but was now becoming 'enchanting set - uncommon'. "pianist hands." impulse thought, watching as tango placed it gently into a shulker to take over to his astounding minigame in the shopping district.</p><p>the delicate way tango held the items was deceptive on how much strength his hands had. impulse had been on the receiving end of tango's vice-like grip before. tango could cling so tight that he could cut off blood circulation and leave bruises, not that he ever meant to. </p><p>impulse looked down at the hand he was holding, palm up as he softly massaged his thumbs into the hand. it was zedaph's, his other boyfriend leaning against him. zed's head was on his shoulder, and by his slow breathing impulse could guess that he was asleep or nearly.</p><p>impulse traced the lines on zed's palm. he had learnt palmistry years ago out of part curiosity, part joke. he didn't remember the finer details, but he knew zed's life line was long, he would live a long life. it curved down to merge with his wisdom line, which was a deep crease that cut his palm in two halves vertically. it meant that zed was deeply wise, an old soul, and something else that impulse couldn't recall.</p><p>what impulse did know about zed spoke contrary to what the lines predicted. zed was silly, a bit absentminded at times, and should never be allowed to drink caffeinated drinks. though impulse figured, as he thought longer on it, that being silly didn't mean one wasn't wise. zed was very in touch with his feelings, as well as those of people around him. zed most certainly was wise in the ways of the heart. so maybe his palm was right. </p><p>"tango." impulse said, his voice low to not interrupt the quiet, or startle either of his boyfriends. tango looked up, his hand hovering over another pile of items. he looked caught. "you said that you'd just finish marking the enchanting set, don't start another. let's go to bed, zed's already asleep. tango's eyes trailed to zedaph using impulse as a pillow, softening and looking tired as well. his hand moved away from the pile.</p><p>tango sighed, "you're right, you're right. it's late." he collected the unmarked items and placed them in the chest by his desk, then stood up and stretched. "it's obvious we're sleeping at my place." tango said, giving a toothy grin. </p><p>impulse nodded, letting go of zed's limp hand and wrapping his arms around to carry him. zed only made sleepy hums as he was moved from sitting in tango's workroom to the bedroom. they all snuggled into tango's large bed and impulse made a mental note to insist tango finish building the bed frame for it in the morning. this far in the season and he still didn't have a properly made bed?</p><p>he entwined his fingers with tango's over zed's hip. zed, who slept between them; although he had elected to cuddle up under tango's chin, deciding that tango's much higher body heat was more preferable for the open-air bedroom. impulse knew tango liked the cool breezes to keep himself from overheating as he slept, but the no real windows approach in his more private areas made his tall toon tower base a little chilly.</p><p>tango chuckled, giving impulse's hand a soft squeeze and a goodnight kiss to his lips. "night." tango whispered and was out in a matter of seconds. impulse smiled, glad he always had hands to hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i actually know pretty much nothing on palm reading. i googled a simple chart on the lines and then made stuff up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>